Currently, it is common in the art of retail purchasing to have a divider available to consumers at the retail checkout aisle, so that one consumer's purchases remain separate from another consumer's purchases. These known dividers are available to customers as they place their purchases on a conveyor belt, for example, to be rung up by a cashier. While these dividers sometimes display indicia showing the name of a supplier or retail store, these dividers rarely, if ever, display store specials, promotional materials, advertising, and the like.
Most dividers currently in use in the retail shopping environment are permanently imprinted with the indicia to be displayed. Therefore, it is impossible to quickly and easily change the indicia to reflect changing merchandise and sales. Moreover, even where it is possible to change the indicia in or on a divider, it is often cumbersome or time-consuming to do so.
There is, accordingly, the need for a retail checkout divider having changeable indicia.
There is also the need for a retail checkout divider where the indicia can be easily and quickly changed.
There is further the need for a retail checkout divider where the indicia can be easily and quickly changed that is inexpensive.